Chiyoko's Dimension
Chiyoko's Dimension is a unique dimension created by Chiyoko Otsutsuki, where her other various dimensions reside as well. Unlike her grandmothers dimension, all of her dimensions are connected to one another, though due to the physics behind them, others must relink themselves to travel to different dimension, as when they leave one, any markers set ill be erased, meaning a Kamui user would have no hopes of just returning to the dimension when they leave, and would have to quite literally search space-time for them. Chiyoko noted that she created all of her dimensions in a span of less that 24 hours. Dimensions {|width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" | Name |- |style="background:#000000; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FFCC00"|Name |style="background:#000000; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FFCC00"|Description |style="background:#000000; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FFCC00"|Picture |- |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|''' Main Dimension ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|The Main dimension. Being the main dimension, it is Chiyoko's preferred space of meditation and enlightenment. Its is a place of tranquility and oneness with the universe itself as time and space are one, but yet two. Time her still persists, though its can be manipulated on a whim. The space is endless in the sense that one could easily get one if it wasn't for the countless mirror-like spheres that reside in this place, along with the arcs that stretch endlessly across the surreal sky. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#00000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' Nocturnal Dimension ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|An endless desert of sand with a sky of endless night watched over by a full moon that occasionally transitions to a cresent moon at a moments notice. Every now and they, a lone, stray tree can be spotted on the landscape. This place is know to also harbor massive buildings. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|Buildings within the Nocturnal Dimension. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' Hellish Dimension ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|A dimension with countless mountains-sized columns of stone that produce lava endlessly while the sky is blanketed in clouds that produce horrendous lightning storms. Flowing intricately through the dimension and around the constructs are titanic rivers of lava. Occasionally, immense volcanic eruptions can be seen, though because they occur at a moments notice, you wouldn't want to find yourself near one when it happens. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' Acid Dimension ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|A dimension with extraordinarily high mountain tops surrounded by super-thick cloud cover. These mountains produce a yellow, highly acidic substance that erodes away flesh, bone and most metals on contact. A very dangerous place to be in if one isn't careful. Oxygen levels in this dimension are much lower than normal, so extra caution must be taken in how much time one spends here, or they risk slight asphyxiation or even death. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' Conurbation Dimension ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|A dimension consisting of an endless amount of merged buildings and cities with blue, grid-like constructs running through them. These buildings extend an unknown number of miles from the unseen surface into the sky, meaning if a shinobi not capable of flight were to fall of one of these buildings, they would fall at three times the terminal velocity of Earth. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' Ice Dimension ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|A dimension with several planets with multiple moons visible in the cold but magnificent sky. The dimension is surrounded in icy landscapes complete with ice-cold and even frozen lakes of water. Some lakes have liquid helium constantly flowing out of them due to it having no viscosity, appearing like a reversed waterfall. Temperature ranges in this dimension from -30°F (-1.11111°C) to -459.67°F (-275.15°C) and death is imminent if a sufficient heat source isn't produced in a reasonable amount of time. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' Galactic Dimension ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|A dimension stationed on a large planet within another location within the known multiverse. In the glowing night sky, but very close of the planet, is a another large planet possessing slightly crossed rings, with its own personal satellite. Gravity her is a tenth of what it is on Earth, possessing a low-gravity environment. On this planet is a city of sorts, though its currently unknown if it possess life. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' Cosmic Dimension ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|A unique dimension created by Chiyoko that actually materialized Cosmic Energy while it still retains its original properties. Possessing countless orbs of this energy, beaming it into the sky, this dimension is shrouded in mystery and adventure. Only shinobi of the Helixian Clan can access this energy. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' Fractal Dimension ' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|A dimension composed of an infinite number of intricate shapes and dome-like structure composed of fractals. Surrounded by fog, one can easily get lost in this place. If not careful, one step could have one falling into an endless spiral to never return again. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|' N/A ''' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"|Space Saver |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000000"| } Category:Locations